


Let's Try Something New

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [123]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Gallavich, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Hello there! I love you're writing, and I was wondering if you could write about a kinky Ian if at all possible. Please and thank you! c:</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> _This ended up a lot longer than I intended it to be … oops_

It’s not like it came as a surprise that Ian was more than just a little kinky, well, not to Mickey anyway. He looked sweet and innocent - even after he got stupidly sexy - but he fucked like he was made for it so no, it wasn’t a surprise.

In fact he liked it, liked it  _a lot_. It’s not like he was very vanilla in the first place anyway. He  _was_ the one who first brought up the Ben Wa beads, and maybe that was what sparked Ian’s initial interest in changing things up a little.

So it started with the beads, playing a little in the privacy of their bedroom where Ian soon found out that it actually _was_ fun for him.

Ian liked the look on Mickey’s face when he pushed the first bead inside him, even more with the second, and that was when he started to tease, bending Mickey over and licking his rim as he slowly pulled the beads out.

Mickey’s lips were parted, his brow furrowed as he breathed in quickly. He leant his forehead on his arms as Ian worked him over, again and again. Ian was slow and torturous, pushing the beads in and then pulling them out so many times that Mickey was begging him to just let him finish.

Ian pulled back, two beads still inside Mickey as he slapped at his ass and told him to roll over. He got Mickey’s legs up over his shoulders, holding onto his thighs as he slipped Mickey’s leaking cock between his lips and sucked him half-way down.

Mickey’s hands tangled in his hair as Ian bobbed his head over the tip of Mickey’s dick and hummed as he took him in deeper. Mickey’s senses were overloaded as he involuntarily tightened around the beads and he bucked up into Ian’s mouth a few times.

“ _Fuck, fuck_ … holy _fuck_ …” he breathed as Ian pumped his hand at the base of his cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. “ _Fuck - Ian… I… ohh_ …”

Ian held Mickey’s hips as still as he could as he came into his mouth, swallowing him down as his ears rang with Mickey’s pleasured groans.

When he pulled himself back he wiped at the corner of his mouth and Mickey shook his head, chest heaving.

"You know you don’t gotta do that," he said.

"I like it, you know that," he said with a smirk, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip.

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled, chuckling to himself in an elated state.

"You know I’m not done with you, right?" Ian asked, pulling gently on the beads and making Mickey flinch.

“ _Uhn_ … You wanna wait until I’m not so fucking sensitive maybe?”

Ian grinned, pulling a little harder, stretching Mickey’s hole as he removed the beads. Mickey’s grip on Ian’s arm was enough to leave bruises and he let out a series of groans until Ian slid the third bead out, tossing them to the side.

Mickey was panting again, letting go of Ian’s arm and running his hand through his hair.

"Fuck Gallagher," he said and Ian leant over him, his lips catching Mickey’s for a moment before Mickey was pulling away. "Yo, go rinse out first."

Ian laughed. “You’re happy to put your tongue in my ass but I swallow your load and you wont even kiss me back? Harsh,” he smirked.

"Shut up," Mickey said, rolling his eyes and grabbing the back of Ian’s neck to pull him in, licking his lips open until he could run his tongue along Ian’s. "Don’t taste that bad," he murmured, reaching down with his other hand to wrap around Ian’s cock.

Ian moaned a little, taking in Mickey’s tongue and sucking it slowly as he thrust his dick into Mickey’s fist.

His lips moved to Mickey’s neck, nipping at it and sucking a purple bruise into his skin.

"You still  _too sensitive_  or you good to go?” he whispered.

"Fuck you, get yours already," Mickey said, shifting a little and helping to align Ian’s cock with his already slicked up entrance.

Ian closed his eyes, rubbing himself against Mickey and making the older boy’s eyes roll back in his head.

"If it’s too much you can just tell me to stop," he rasped in Mickey’s ear and Mickey just scoffed before Ian’s lips were curling into a smile. "And you know, blow me instead."

Mickey laughed and then cried out as Ian was thrusting into him. He pushed in to the hilt and stilled, staring down at Mickey and grabbing at his wrist, pulling it over his head before reaching for the other one and pinning them in place.

"The fuck’s got you so kinky tonight?" Mickey asked.

"Complaining?" Ian asked, moving to a slow pace and picking it up as Mickey tried to pull his wrists away.

"No… no… _fuck_ , you better be close…” he moaned, his breath hitching in his throat as Ian hit the overused spot inside him.

"I am…" he groaned, his hips moving even faster. "Thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you…  _oh_ … fuck you feel so good…”

Sweat was running down over Mickey’s brow and he was being a lot louder than he usually liked to be but it made Ian’s stomach tighten and with a few more erratic thrusts he was coming inside him.

He dropped onto one elbow and Mickey let his free hand fall to Ian’s hip, pulling him in and holding him there tightly until Ian let go of his other hand and Mickey let him pull out, rolling onto his back beside him.

As they lay panting and trying to catch their breath, Ian grinned, looking over lazily at Mickey.

"Why are you looking at me like a fuckin’ idiot?" Mickey said, raising an eyebrow.

Ian shrugged. “Just thinking… about all the fun we could have…” he said breathlessly.

"What, we don’t have fun now?" Mickey said with a smile.

"Different kind of fun," he said, biting his lip.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “What kind of shit are you gonna get me into?”

"Wait and see," Ian grinned.

And so they started trying different things.

First it was Ian binding Mickey’s hands behind his head and blindfolding him. It didn’t work as well for fucking, but once Ian untied him it made Mickey wild, the sensory deprivation just putting him even more in the mood.

So to counter that, he tied Ian’s hands, one to each side of the headboard. He blindfolded him too, of course he did leave him there for ten minutes as punishment for teasing him so badly just before.

When he came back he stripped himself down and climbed over Ian, straddling his waist and kissing him slowly, pulling back every time Ian tried to kiss him back. As torturous as it was, Ian held back, parting his lips and letting Mickey run his tongue along the inside of his lips and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

After as much foreplay as Mickey could manage, which was never a lot at all, he tangled his fingers in Ian’s hair and lined his ass up over his cock and slid himself down, making Ian throw back his head into the headboard.

The pain of that was forgotten as Mickey started riding him, sliding up and slamming back down, all the while moaning in Ian’s ear. Ian’s arms strained in the ties, aching to touch Mickey or even just to take off his blindfold, but his hot breath in his ear was making his toes curl as he tried to thrust up into him.

The morning after that when they both sat down to breakfast Mandy looked up at the both of them, a quiet smile on her face.

"Long night?" she asked and Mickey just gave her the finger.

The next thing on the list was role playing.

Ian had been dropping hints about it since _before_ they started and Mickey had finally given in. So he went to the club one of the nights Ian was working, pretending to be just an average customer.

Of course Ian was an arrogant prick about the whole thing, making the most of it and doing his best to make Mickey jealous, even using his fake name before they ended up back home and banging like they hadn’t done it in weeks.

It was maybe a week or two after that when Ian kicked it up a notch.

Mickey was getting ready to go to the Rub-n-Tug for his security shift when Ian walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, carrying a small box.

"Hey, want to have some fun?" he said, coming up behind Mickey and putting a hand on his waist.

"Gotta go to work," he said, elbowing him in the ribs as he rubbed his crotch against his ass. "Hey, quit poking me with that thing."

"Come on, just give me five minutes and then I’ll let you go without a fuss," he said with a grin and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"Five minutes?" he asked and Ian shrugged as Mickey looked down to the box in his hands. "What the fuck is that?"

"You’ll like it, promise," he said, handing it to Mickey who just looked suspicious.

"Jesus Christ, what is it now…" Mickey said as he pried the box open, looking at its contents and his eyes growing wide. " _Oh no_ , no, I know what you’re thinkin’ and no.”

"Oh come on," Ian said. "Thought you wanted to try new things."

"I am not lettin’ you control this thing while I’m at work," Mickey said, holding up the remote controlled toy.

"Hey, cost me a lot of money, could have spent it on food or some shit," Ian said. "Took like eight lap-dances to earn it."

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You want me to work with this thing up my ass?”

"Promise I wont put it up to full strength," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, what the fuck’s in it for me?" Mickey asked.

"Just try it?" Ian asked and Mickey sighed.

"I’m gonna fuckin’ regret this ain’t I?" Mickey said as he unbuckled his belt.

Ian unpackaged the object from the box as Mickey stripped down to his boxers, his un-tucked shirt hanging loosely over his hips. Ian smirked, biting his lip as he walked up to Mickey.

"Seems like you’re already into it," he said, his hand stroking the bulge in his shorts.

Ian leant in and kissed Mickey’s neck, tongue sliding over the muscle and his teeth biting down gently as he pushed him back towards the bed. He cupped Mickey’s chin with his hand and their lips found one another’s, Mickey’s hips bucking against him.

Ian chuckled, “Turn around, don’t wanna make you late for work.”

"Oh yeah, bet you’re real worried about that…" he mumbled, turning around as Ian got onto his knees behind him.

"You know I am…" Ian said, putting his hand on Mickey’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart so that he could bury his face between them.

Mickey yelped at the sudden sensation and leant over to rest his hands on the bed for balance. Ian tongued at his hole, plunging inside him a few times and then flattening it out and dragging it over his sensitive rim.

His tongue twisted in circles and Mickey was pushing back into him, breathing heavily and biting down on his lip to keep quiet. He dragged the tip of his tongue over his perineum and Mickey just let out a long moan, his head dropping forward.

He pulled his lips back, sucking on his middle finger and coating it with saliva before standing up and pushing it into him.

"You’re gonna make me late…" Mickey breathed as Ian curled his finger quickly. " _Fuck_ …”

"Like you ever get there on time…" Ian said. "Where’s the lube?"

"I’ll be fine just… _uhnff_ … just keep goin’,” he said.

Ian got back to his knees, lapping hungrily at his hole and making Mickey’s fists clench in the bed covers.

“ _Fuck…_ would you hurry up,” Mickey said through gritted teeth and Ian just laughed, reaching onto the bed for the plug. “Why the fuck am I doing this?” Mickey mumbled.

"Because you’re just as dirty as I am?" Ian said, giving the end of the toy a suck before gently circling it around Mickey’s rim.

Mickey scoffed, sucking in sharply when Ian pushed it in a little further. “Not fuckin’ likely…”

Ian stood up and slapped Mickey on the ass, making him roll his eyes again.

"Why you always gotta do that?" Mickey asked, pushing his hands up off the bed, adjusting himself a little as he did.

"How’s it feel?" Ian asked.

"Fuckin’ weird," he said.

"You wont be down at the bar for too long," Ian shrugged. "Let’s hope this thing works."

He held up the remote and Mickey glared over at him.

"What?" Ian grinned.

"I’m going to work," he said.

"Have fun," Ian said and Mickey just shook his head as he bent down to pull his pants on, tightening up a little.

"Why do I agree to your shit," he said, buckling up and grabbing Ian for a rough kiss before heading for the door.

He wasn’t going to be at work for long, Ian knew that. He mostly did the minimum he needed to, and today was no exception.

The feel of the anal plug was strange, and every so often he moved and it rubbed over his sensitive spot and he flinched a little, though no one seemed to notice.

He didn’t want to admit it but it felt good, the feel of it stretching him and pressing against him just making him want something more, and the worst part was that it was getting him far more hot under the collar than he’d have liked.

He was nearly done at the Alibi and as far as he could tell, Ian hadn’t used the remote once. He thought it must not have been working because there was no way Ian  _wouldn’t_ have used it if he could.

He was proved wrong about a half hour before he was due to leave when he was sitting down at the bar with a beer.

Kev was giving a speech about his kids or some shit, and Mickey was just staring into his empty glass. He was about to ask for another when he felt a shudder go through him.

" _Mother f ―_" he hissed.

Kev and a couple of the other guys looked over with eyebrows raised and he just swallowed hard.

"I got a cramp in my fuckin' foot, is that alright with you all?" he snapped and they slowly turned back to their conversation.

The vibrations came in pulsating waves and Mickey struggled to keep a straight face as the sweat beaded on his brow, and every move he made hit a different spot of pleasure.

He carefully took his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Ian.

_im gonna fuckin kill u_

_turn it off_

He put the phone up on the bar and held up his glass to Kev who came over to pour him another.

"Yo, you feelin' alright Mickey? You look like shit," he said and Mickey held up his middle finger.

"Fine just a little..." he paused at the vibration got stronger and he let out a low breath. "A little dizzy is all."

His phone buzzed and he opened the message.

_**better??**   
_

"Not gonna pass out or anything? Am I gonna have to cut you off?" Kev asked.

"I'm fine," Mickey grumbled, replying to Ian quickly.

_ur an asshole_

Ian was quick to respond.

**_speaking of, hows urs? ;p_ **

As Mickey was about to reply he felt the vibrations start coming in waves again and he bit down painfully on his knuckle to stop from making any noise as the plug sent shockwaves through his body.

_turn it off_

He took a deep breath in and felt his dick straining against the inside of his jeans and  _fuck_ he wished he never agreed to this because it felt better than he'd imagined and he couldn't have been in a worse place to be in this mood.

**_does it feel good?_ **

_fuck u_

_**come on... u like it?** _

_yes i fuckin like it so stop before i drop a fuckin load right here_

**_u only got like 20 left_ **

**_then u can come back_ **

**_and ill reward u 4 keepin it in so long_ **

_oh yeah how u gonna do that_

**_;)_ **

Mickey shook his head in frustration, the back of his knees beginning to sweat and he tried not to move because he was afraid that anything he did would give himself away.

The door to the Alibi opened and Mickey didn't look up until out of the corner of his eye he saw Ian sit down beside him with the biggest shit-eating grin ever on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Turn it off," Mickey said through gritted teeth.

"You know you look hot while you're trying to keep control like this," he whispered, leaning in so only Mickey would hear him.

" _Ian_ ," Mickey hissed and Ian rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and turning off the vibrations.

Mickey relaxed a little, looking up at Ian who was still grinning.

"Let's get out of here," Ian said.

"Yo, you all good down here?" Mickey called out to Kev who just shrugged.

"Should be fine, not sure why I'm payin' you to bang your boyfriend though," he said and Ian laughed.

"Fuck you, call me if you're fuckin' dying or whatever," he said, downing the last of his beer before walking past Ian and towards the door.

Ian followed him out and walked silently beside Mickey who was walking slightly off-kilter.

"I'll get you back for this," he said. "You know that right?"

"Can't wait," Ian said, looping his arm over Mickey's shoulders as they made their way home.

~

If you want an extended role-play I based the one mentioned here on [this one on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1894185)

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? I'm not so sure


End file.
